


Ingénue

by Hermonthis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: Penny is a late bloomer in regards to romance.





	Ingénue

**Author's Note:**

> Out of nowhere my brain decided this ship needs to exist. My fingers have agreed, and wrote this. (Consequently, my fingers demand to type more, but my brain has come up short on plot.)

It’s a surprise why they never approached each other before today.

A mutual love for books and libraries.

True, she was a teacher focused on educating the young ones of their small town, and he a dedicated author taken to solitary writing sessions in his oceanside cabin - but specifics aside, their interests harmonized.

Which would help explain the quiet fluttering in Penny’s belly as she listened, enraptured by Elliott’s words as he narrated passages from his first published novel. It was an amazing achievement, and as a fellow inhabitant of Pelican Town she wanted to support the budding artistic talent of her neighbours.

He deserved it. Had seen him entering the front doors of the library at least once a week, elegant brow knit in the faintest of lines, a focused look as he perused the shelves for literary resources.

She noticed him now. The genteel way his hands cradled his book, the groomed sweep of his hair tied back with a deep green ribbon, the articulate tones of his masculine voice she foolishly didn’t expect him to have.

They’ve barely exchanged more than five sentences since the writer first moved into town, and Penny was painfully shy and afraid of outside judgement.

So why did her body want to lean forwards, inch closer to Elliott as if she were the only one in the room, and not to the town’s inhabitants?

And why, at the end of his time in the spotlight, when everyone was clapping enthusiastically and talking low to their closest friends about how _good_ that was, did Elliott rise from his deep bow, catch her _directly_ in the eyes, and wink at her?


End file.
